The importance of utilizing natural clean renewable energy has emerged as critical in order to combat global warming. The major sources of natural clean energy are the sun, the ground, wind and water.
The use of natural energy to harness power from different sources is limited for different reasons. The use of the sun and wind energy is mostly limited by the inconsistent availability of the energy source, depending upon weather, seasonal changes, and day and night cycles. The use of ground energy is limited by geographical location and by difficulties in drilling a few miles below the surface of the ground. Water is the most abundant source of clean energy, but the use of energy derived from water is limited by conventional technology that requires dam construction, high water flow, usually exceeding a few meters per second, and the complexity of corresponding energy harnessing devices.
Kinetic energy sources of water movement can be divided largely into three categories, (1) horizontal movement resulting from height differences between two locations in a river, or by tidal flow in the ocean, (2) vertical movement of water in a human built dam or fall, and (3) oscillatory wave movement originated from a combination of the horizontal and vertical movement of water, found mostly in the ocean.
Currently, the use of horizontal hydro-kinetic energy in a traditional water mill or propeller-type generator requires a minimum water flow of a few meters per second and is greatly restricted by geographical location. The method also lacks the ability to harness massive power. Several methods have been devised to harness massive energy, in mid-scale to large-scale power generation, based upon horizontal hydro-kinetic energy, including placing a turbine above a river, under a bridge. The method blocks natural water flow, similar to a dam, with the possibility of an occasional increased risk of flooding. The ability to harness horizontal hydro-kinetic energy with no or minimal water flow hindrance is a highly desirable goal. The present invention enables the harnessing of such energy with no or minimal water flow hindrance.
Currently, use of the vertical movement of water to harness hydro-kinetic energy is largely limited by the use of an existing natural fall, like Niagara, or by building a dam to hold water above a dam area to create height for harnessing hydro-kinetic energy. Building a dam has mixed advantages and disadvantages. Disadvantages include (1) changes, or even destruction, of an ecosystem, and (2) a requirement for a large scale relocation of people in the affected region. Harnessing vertical hydro-kinetic energy is highly desirable, and the present invention enables harnessing vertical hydro-kinetic energy by recreating height differences without the necessity for building a dam.
Current uses of oscillatory hydro-kinetic energy in several applications are summarized in http://www1.eere.energy.gov/windandhydro/hydrokinetic/default.aspx. These applications still require improvements in efficiency and ease of installation. The present invention provides a simple, highly effective and efficient way of harnessing oscillatory hydro-kinetic energy.